


Sisters Stick Together

by Utopian_angel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Has Too Many Kids, For this one at least, Good Parent Sabine Cheng, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila salt, No Romance, Protective Diana (Wonder Woman), Sabine Cheng Knows, Sisters, Sleep Deprived Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, alix salt, as she should, class salt, hawkmoth is a pos, nathaniel is the one with a braincell, she loses her filter bc of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopian_angel/pseuds/Utopian_angel
Summary: Before she was a designer, before she was a class rep, before she was Ladybug... she was an Amazon. And Amazon sisters always have each other's backs.(basically, Wonder Woman comes to help with the Hawkmoth problem)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 611





	Sisters Stick Together

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh this one was fun to do! I mixed in a little bit of salt towards Alix (because all of my previous prompts had Alya salt so I decided to cut the journalist some slack.) Diana might be a bit ooc because I haven’t read a wonder woman comic in such a long time. But I hope you all like it!!

Marinette was six when her mother first took her to Themyscria. They had gone for the summer and it was there that Marinette met the rest of her mom’s family, the Amazons.

Diana immediately took a liking to the baby bluenette and ended up training her in the basics of Amazonian combat. With each passing summer, Marinette would visit her pseudo-sisters and learn more about the ways of the Amazonian warrior. 

So when she turned 13 and received the ladybug miraculous, it was not as terrible as she initially thought. However, she did have one hindrance; her partner, Chat Noir. Sure, the ladybug and the black cat were made to balance each other out (she could create and he could destroy; it wasn’t hard to figure out) but he was extremely reckless and jumped into fights before he had an idea how to handle the situation. 

Eventually, (after _many_ conversations) the two of them figured each other out and were able to counter for each other’s blind spots. Ladybug had even taught him some of the basic moves her sisters taught her when she was a kid. They became an unstoppable team and really gave Hawkmoth a run for his money. 

But then Lila Rossi showed up. From first glance, Marinette knew she was bad news. Her idiotic classmates aside; the bluenette knew that something was not right with her. She figured out on the morning before what would become known as the Miracle Queen incident; she had caught Lila talking to an unidentified person on the phone about Chloe and her family.

That battle was one of the hardest Marinette ever fought; and it had cost her her master. She went into the bakery with tears in her eyes. 

Sabine noticed her daughter’s distraught and was about to go in and console her. That was when she saw the ladybug kwami hugging Marinette; the goddess of creation Sabine had only heard legends of. 

“Marinette? Could I come in?” The kwami immediately hid behind Marinette’s pillow as her mother walked into the room. “You can come out, Tikki.” 

Needless to say, both Marinette and Tikki were surprised to learn that the Amazons and the Order of the Miraculous were really well connected. The following summer, Marinette brought Tikki with her to Themyscria and introduced her to Diana and Hippolyta. 

Diana was **furious** to learn that Marinette and her partner were essentially handling Hawkmoth by themselves despite the fact that they had very limited knowledge about their own powers. Hippolyta (a former wielder of the ladybug miraculous) taught Marinette everything she needed to know about being a guardian; including how to read the grimoire and how to not lose your memories when passing on the guardianship. 

The summer ended with Diana promising that she will do her best to help her and Chat Noir with Hawkmoth. 

“Sisters must stick together in times of combat,” she had told the bluenette. 

The following school year became a sort of mundane routine for the designer; go to school, stop any akuma attacks that happen, do homework, design, and read more of the grimoire before bed. 

Sometimes Hawkmoth would send akumas in the middle of the night (god how she hated those nights) which would cost her her sleep and some of her already limited patience. 

So when she snapped at Lila the next day, she wasn’t surprised by her own actions. 

“Yeah, my great grandmother was an Amazon; the princess of the Amazons to be exact. She left her home in the arctic because she wanted to start a new family because her mother was so terrible to her,” Lila bragged.

“Woah, that’s so cool!” Rose squealed, “do you know anything else about the Amazons?”

“Well, since I descend from them, I technically am one. My great grandmother doesn’t like to talk about it much; it took a while to get that much out of her.” Marinette audibly snorted.

“That’s the stupidest lie you’ve told yet,” the designer stated flatly. 

“I don’t get it! why do you hate me so much?!” Lila wailed. Alix glared at the designer while patting Lila on the shoulder. 

“I really don’t have the time nor the energy to deal with this crap this early in the morning,” she deadpanned, “now leave me alone.” 

“What’s your deal, dude?!” Nino snapped at her. 

“I didn’t sleep very much so excuse my lack of filter; now go back to listening to Lila’s latest bs and leave me alone.” That last statement only enraged the class further. Alix, having had enough of Marinette, stormed up to the girl; ready to fight. Alya, sensing the incoming brawl pulled out her phone and started recording. Marinette stood up and leveled her gaze at the pink-haired girl, her eyes filled with determination; almost as if she were saying _I dare you_.

However, before the skater could land a hit, someone knocked on the door. The class froze and after a silent argument, Rose was selected to answer the door. At the door was a very tall woman with long black hair and calm blue eyes. The class could tell that the woman was someone strong from her build. 

“Good morning! I’m looking for a Marinette, is she here?” Marinette gasped upon seeing who was at the door. 

“Sister!” She ran and tackled the woman in a hug. Lila paled as she saw the familiar golden lasso attached to the woman’s hip. _Did I really make enemies with someone who knows Wonder Woman?!_ Meanwhile, Nathaniel, the resident superhero fan, had to hold himself back from fanboying in front of one of the members of the Justice League. “What are you doing here?” 

“My comrades and I have come to aid you against Hawkmoth,” Diana whispered in her ear. Marinette perked up upon hearing this.

“The Justice League is here?!” she whispered back. Diana nodded. 

“They are waiting for us outside. Now let’s gather your things and go.” Marinette went back to her seat and started to pack up her belongings. 

“Wait, where are you taking _her_?” Alix asked, “And who even are you?” The woman stiffened and her warm gaze turned icy cold as she looked at Alix.

“I am Diana, Marinette’s sister in everything but blood.” Nathaniel went up to Alix before she could snap at the woman further.

“Alix,” he hissed, “look what she has with her.” The skater stared at Diana in confusion for a bit before seeing the lasso. 

“No way…” she trailed off, “Marinette has to be paying her or something. No way this liar knows the actual goddess of truth.”

“I can hear you, small one,” Diana spoke up, “Marinette isn’t paying me anything. She has visited me every summer for the last seven years. I essentially helped raise her." The bluenette flushed with embarrassment as she packed up her belongings. 

“Alix, you should probably leave them alone,” Nathaniel warned her. But the artist's warning went on deaf ears as Alix approached Diana. 

“Sister, just leave it,” Marinette spoke up. The Amazonian Princess winked at the bluenette, almost as if she were saying _Trust me, sister. I got this._

“Who are you calling small?” Alix snarled. A smirk formed on Diana’s lips.

“The reason you hold so much hatred towards my sister is that you believe her to be a liar, correct?” Nathaniel’s eyes widened as he saw where this was going. Marinette tilted her head in confusion, she legitimately thought Diana was going to fight Alix. Thank god she didn’t. 

“She is a liar and a bully,” Alix answered, “She’s been bullying Lila since she transferred here. What about it?” 

“Let’s test your claim shall we?” Diana grabbed her lasso and approached Lila. Lila shrunk back in fear, trying to get away from the amazon, who stopped before the lasso could even tough the Italian girl. “I didn’t even use the lasso and she’s trying to get away; she would only do this if she were trying to hide the truth from you all. I would advise you to fact check what she’s told you. Otherwise, next time, I will use my lasso.” she turned towards Marinette, “Are you all set, sister?” The bluenette nodded and the two of them walked to the door. however, they were stopped by Nathaniel.

“Wait, could I ask you something?” Diana nodded in response, “Asides from your sisters, you don’t have any family, correct?” 

“An odd question, but yes; my only family are my sisters and my mother.” 

“Interesting,” Nathaniel shot a glare at Lila, who realized what Nathaniel was insinuating.

“Bye, everyone! See you all later!” Marinette and Diana left the room as the chaos from Nathaniel’s question erupted. 

“You said you’re a descendant of the princess of the Amazons!” Kim yelled at Lila. Marinette could hear Lila’s lies being torn down one by one as she left the school. 

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Marinette told her sister.

“And let these idiots continue to hurt you? absolutely not. After all,” Diana pulled Marinette into a hug, “Us sisters have to stick together.”

## Bonus Scene!!!

As she and Diana descended down the front steps of the school, they were greeted with the sight of a certain blond boy trying to avoid his bodyguard while two men Marinette did not recognize (one wore glasses and one didn't) were watching the scene unfold. Diana approached the men with relative calm. 

“And what’s going on here?” she asked them. 

“That bodyguard has been trying to get that boy back in the car for about 30 minutes now,” the one with glasses answered, “And I’ve already told Bruce he can’t adopt him.” The other man, Bruce, grunted in annoyance at his friends quip. 

“I didn’t say I was going to adopt him, Clark,” he rolled his eyes, “and the boy’s evasion technique is very similar to yours, Diana.” Marinette gasped in realization as she took in what that man, Bruce, had said. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I taught Chat Noir the basic moves you taught me.” 

“You think he’s Chat Noir?” Bruce asked her. 

“Hold on, _you’re_ Paris’ superheroine?” Clark’s eyes went wide. 

“I told you I was going to get her, Clark, what did you expect when we pulled up at a school?” Diana asked. Clark looked like he was about to reply, but was stopped when Marinette rushed towards Adrien, pulled him behind her, and pushed the bodyguard back like he weighed nothing. Gorilla crashed into the side of his car. 

“Sorry sir, I know you’re just following orders but I can’t let you take Adrien. He has a right to go to school.” The bodyguard booked it from there as he did not want to get thrown again. Marinette turned towards the blond, who’s eyes were wide with shock. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m alright,” he smiled, “thanks for the help.”

“It’s no problem. By the way, your reaction times are still a bit slow, kitty.” 

“K-kitty?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my Tumblr @enchanted-nerd


End file.
